Escape from Poketure
by fidofia
Summary: When Wheatley falls through a black-hole, he finds himself in an alternate universe full of Pokemon. He lands in an underground facility called Poketure and finds a 14 year old girl called Chell and a construct called PLaDOS.


Wheatley was so very bored. Space was boring and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He wasn't quite sure where the space core was right now, but he was sure that he would even be bored of it by now. Recently, to his dismay, Wheatley had been moving further and further away from the moon, still orbiting it but from farther away.

He wanted to see something interesting for once, even if it meant going back to Aperture and getting killed. He would do _anything_ to see that lady again and apologise. Even if she never knew it, she was her best friend.

Then he saw something interesting for once, a black spot in the distance growing larger. Or was he growing closer? It just kept growing and growing and growing. Was this death? Android hell or what ever _she_ called it?

Now, it was so close that it filled his vision completely. Just him and the giant black spot. Wait, his data base was telling him something. It was... A black hole? He couldn't think about this for too long though, because he was dragged into the hole, nothing but blackness. He saw darkness, he felt the darkness and all of a sudden he was the darkness. Darkness.

* * *

**Somewhere In the other side of the black hole...**

**?'s Diary Entry**

_I hate Poketure. I hate the sterile white walls, the stupid employees and I hate my dad. I hate him so much that I can't even call him dad any more. Cave Johnson. That is his name and that's what I call him. Ever since mom died he hasn't let me do anything! Mom always supported my dreams, let me do what I wanted but Cave already has my future planned out. He wants me to be the future CEO of Poketure science when he dies. I only wanted to be a Pokemon trainer who loves and respects Pokemon._

_Poketure Science. It's a horrible company. They capture Pokemon just so they can test on them, 'improve' them. So many Pokemon die and all I can do is sit here and watch. Well not any more..._

Chell put her new 'Poketure Brand' Diary on top of the windowsill bathed in fake sunlight. It certainly looked real enough for a facility that was actually deep underground, far away from all the Pokemon and normal people. It was her 14th birthday today and all she wanted today was what she wanted on her 10th birthday four years ago. A Pokemon.

She stomped out of her small bedroom located just off the testing wing. She walked down the hallway towards the main testing room, where one of the new 'experiments' was being kept.

She walked in to find her father and some of his employees behind a glass panel. On the other end was a Pokemon. It was not one that she had seen before. It had a metallic head which also served as it's entire body, with one yellow eye and two robotic arms with claws out each side. It was hovering above the ground.

She could hear the screams of it as they kept pushing that button. The button that inflicted pain on the poor Pokemon. Eventually Chell could not take it.

"STOP!"

"Huh, Chell?"

Cave had noticed her and by the time he had got to the doorway in which she was standing, she was in tears.

"Stop! Just stop already!" Cave didn't know what to do. He leant down to hug her but what he got in response was a hard push in the opposite direction. "Please! All I want for my birthday is for you to stop hurting her!"

Cave stood up straight and was silent for a long moment. "Ok boys we're done here! We'll continue this tomorrow."

Chell was relieved as the men walked out the door including her father. She walked through the emancipation grill towards the now shaking Pokemon.

She kneeled down and spoke softly to the Pokemon, "It's okay, I made those bad people go away. What's your name."

The Pokemon started talking in its own language rapidly, "PlaDOS, PlaD, DOS DOS. PLAD!"

From what she could tell, this Pokemon was different. It had the voice of an American woman but it sounded more robotic than that.

Chell suddenly realised that this Pokemon was manufactured by Poketure.

She found a PokeTranslate in the corner. It was a product by Aperture, put on your ears to hear what the Pokemon were saying in English.

She swiftly put it on and could hear everything she was saying.

"Oh so now you can hear me. Shame, I was kind of having fun taunting you there."

"W-What's your name then?"

"My name? The Pokemon Lifeform and Disk Operating System. I'm commonly referred to as 'PLaDOS' which I despise. I am a Pokemon created for _children _so that they can have fun with their very own Pokemon without having the responsibility of taking care of a living thing Blah blah, blah blah blah. What they _don't _know is that I'm a super computer who has a lot more potential for planning mass neurotoxin homicide rather than do tricks for human children."

PLaDOS looked at Chell.

"I know you don't want to be here. Neither do I. Maybe we could form an _alliance _so we can both get out of this hell-hole."

Chell considered this. She had never really thought of escaping seeing as it was not an easy task to do. There were alarms and hostile Turret Pokemon everywhere. But maybe with the help of a super computer, she could escape after all.

Before she could accept or decline, an explosion through the roof sent PLaDOS and Chell flying towards the other end of the room, knocking Chell's PokeTranslate off of her ears and through the emancipation grill where it was destroyed.

Chell opened her eyes to see a large hole in the ceiling leading all the way to the surface. On the ground was a mysterious silver sphere with a blue eye. It looked absolutely shocked at the sight of Chell's face. Apparently it was trying to talk to her.

"WHEAT! Wheatley ley ley wheat! Wheatley wheat wheat, wheaty, wh-wh wheatley!"

The sphere had a British male voice. It babbled on for another five minutes until Chell put on her PokeTranslate.

"...And there was a black hole! I couldn't believe it either until I went straight through it! And now you're here so it doesn't matter! Believe me when I tell you this but I am so happy to see you because I wanted to apologise for so long and here it goes. I am so very sorry that the word sorry can't cut it because I am too sorry to think about another word for sorry that is sorrier than I am already sorry because I am so sorry that any other feeling is below it by miles, I'm that sorry."

"1. Who are you? And 2. What are you apologising for?" Chell asked confused.

"Y-You can talk? I was not bloody expecting that! And what do you mean what am I apologising for? Don't you remember the time when I betrayed you and got put in _her _body and then-ARGHHH!"

Wheatley noticed PLaDOS in the corner.

"Pleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtme!"

PlaDOS looked confused, "Look, I've only known you for less than ten minutes and although I can tell that you are a complete and utter moron, I have no reason to hurt you."

"B-What? You guys don't remember Little ol' Wheatley here?"

"Of course we don't moron. But I may have an answer to why we don't. You said you travelled through a black hole, right? Well black holes are generally known to lead to alternate universes. You may have met us in another universe entirely."

"So you don't hate me?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't hate you, I guess" Chell said.

"Are you sure about that?" PlaDOS smirked.

"Hey would you like to escape with us? It should be easy with that hole that you just made."

"Ok, I guess!" This was great! He could finally start anew with the lady, well a younger version at least.

"Let's go!" Chell said excitedly.

* * *

**Little did they all know that this was the start of a big adventure... And a big friendship.**


End file.
